fandorifandomcom-20200213-history
??? (Fuyu Hime)
"Mother, I swear to you.... the Winter Princess shall dance again." Fuyu Hime, is more of an epithet as nobody knew her real name, not even herself, is the cold but strong-willed leader of the band Artemis. She is someone who won't be deterred by simple threats and will achieve her desired goal with her own method. Fuyu suffers from amnesia, from an event which she has forgotten several years ago. Now a high school student, she struggles to remember her memories by doing what her mother had always wanted her to do : to sing. Outside of her band, she is good friends with Tamaki and preferred to stay far away from Izayoi, for reasons unknown. Hanami, Tamaki's childhood friend and who is now overseas, is later revealed to be her best friend during middle school. Background Not much is known about Fuyu's past, because she has forgotten it all. She only clearly remembered one thing about her past : her mother's death. Appearance Fuyu has very long white hair and beautiful light blue eyes. One of her strands of hair was purposely twirled. Her summer wear includes a sundress with snowflake patterns on it, a hair clip and she carries a small handbag to put her belongings. Her winter wear includes a blue blouse with jeans, and she wears glasses so she could look smart, and her hair is let loose like usual. She also sometimes wears a black beret. Her casual wear is a normal clothing with winter themes. Personality Not much is known about Fuyu's original personality, but the present Fuyu is cold and distant from her classmates. She was so distant that she didn't know any of her classmate's names. Despite her silent attitude, she is both brave and reckless, as shown when she stopped Hidetaka from hitting a female student who mocked him and slapped a police officer's hand when the officer is trying to coerce Bestisia while she is busking in the station's streets. Regarding her strictness, she is one of the most strict person when it comes to band-related things. That aspect is shown when she kicked out approximately 30 of the people who auditioned for her band because they didn't satisfy her expectations. This streak was broken by Yuna. She also has a silver tongue, shown when she calmly debated with one of the contestants who are dissatisfied with Fuyu's judgment while Ayaka '''stood next to her. Also shown when she left '''Fumino speechless after asking Izayoi to stay away from her. She is also quite adaptable to environments and people around her, as such when she quickly befriends Tamaki and she can have a normal conversation with Miezu daily. Interactions * Bestisia Lorraine * Tamami Sanada * Yuna Sakaki * Ayaka Saito * Tamaki Katayama * King Rosenkreuz * Hidetaka Dojima * Izayoi Okumura * Baiko Teruya * Fumino Shirokage Trivia * "Fuyu Hime" was an epithet given both by Fuyu's mother and the name she kept on using to attend YamiTsume High. Fuyu Hime also means "Winter Princess". * Ever since she lost her memory, she felt a strange "fighting spirit" giving her support, which she claimed she never felt before. Category:Vocalists Category:Artemis Category:SoliPa Universe Category:SoliPa Characters Category:YamiTsume Students Category:Class 2-A